A Touch of Pride
by FrodoFever
Summary: Darcy receives a letter from his estranged aunt, which changes everything. Struggling to find herself in married life, Elizabeth must also accept the family that had caused her so much grief. Will she be able to find herself in the everchanging world?
1. Chapter 1

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter One

_Success is counted sweetest _

_By those who ne'er succeed_

_To comprehend a nectar_

_Requires sorest need._

_-Emily Dickenson, "Success Is Counted Sweetest"_

--

It was a beautiful morning to be traveling, Elizabeth Darcy thought as she turned her face up towards the sky. Smiling as a breeze danced across her face and through her hair as she bent down to pick a lone flower by the side of the road. It had been a while since she had seen her family and surprisingly, she longed desperately to see them.

Walking was always her greatest pleasures, but as she knew she couldn't walk the whole way from Pemberely in Derbyshire to Meryton, Elizabeth had asked her new husband permission to use the carriage to take her part of the way. As he had wanted to see his old friend for some time, Darcy offered to take her the entire way and Elizabeth heartily agreed. She knew she would have missed him desperately.

Hearing footsteps from behind, Elizabeth turned quickly around and smiled to see her husband coming towards her, the morning light giving him sharp contrast to his dark and seemingly arrogant contrast. He knew how much she loved her walks, whether they were traveling or not.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Darcy asked and Elizabeth noted his irritable nature. Apparently something had gone wrong when he woke up this morning to call her "my dear".

"Is there something the matter, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked as they headed back towards the inn where they had spent the night.

Darcy shook his head. "It is nothing, Lizzie. Nothing that you should worry about."

Elizabeth gave him a reproachful look. "I know that tone of voice, sir, and its best not to keep it secret. You will be surely the rest of the day if you don't spill it."

Darcy sighed and glanced at his wife. Elizabeth might be a tiny woman for her age, but she was intelligent and full of spunk and said what was on her mind. It might have irritated some, but Darcy was grateful for her directness. She helped him know his mind.

"I received a letter from my aunt this morning while you were away," Darcy finally exclaimed.

Elizabeth's face turned towards his inquisitively. "Oh? And what news has she?"

"Oh, the usual. How much worse cousin Anne was getting and how much I devastated and shattered the hopes and dreams of the family because I married you instead of Anne," Darcy answered. "She is convinced that I will come into ruin."

Elizabeth straightened indignantly. "What does she know of you and what you need in your life? This was your choice, not mine and you're doing well for it. And marrying me has nothing to do with your wealth. What does she expect you to do, divorce me? That would surely bring more ruin to you than choosing me in the first place."

Darcy sighed. "I know that, my dear, I was just stating what she had said."

"Well, pay no more heed to what your aunt has written. She is just a bitter old lady who wishes what we have," Elizabeth advised.

Darcy smiled softly. This was the exact reason why she had married Elizabeth Bennet in the first place: for her spunk. She was so similar to him, yet exactly the opposite. How lucky he was to have found her in time.

Reaching the inn, Darcy was pleased to find that his carriage was ready and waiting out front for him. Settling his debts with the innkeeper, he strode back outside. Making sure that Elizabeth was comfortable, Darcy himself climbed up into the carriage and sunk back into the upholstery. They would make it into Meryton before nightfall, but it was still a long way away.

Elizabeth studied her husband quietly. Darcy had become more moody and withdrawn in the past couple of weeks, but more so since the letter from his aunt arrived. She had a feeling there was more to it than the fact that Darcy had won the disapproval of her family. The lady Catherine Du Burgh had to have said something else, but Elizabeth had no way of finding out what it could possibly be unless she asked him. And as of right now, that wasn't possible. Not with the mood that she now found her husband in.

--

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Elizabeth watched her husband quietly, but he never said another word for the rest of the day. It was just as well, for Elizabeth didn't know what she would've talked about anyway. Reaching Meryton, Elizabeth told her husband that she was going to walk to her parents' house and might be several hours. She definitely needed a diversion.

"Lizzie!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed happily as Elizabeth approached the house, tired from the day's travels as well as walking to the house from town. Perhaps this wasn't such a great idea after all, thought Elizabeth, to be walking all this way barely awake and then to be expected to tell of all her travels since the last time she was here.

"You're sister has just arrived a little while ago, as well," Mrs. Bennet prattled on. "She'll be very happy to see you, I'm sure."

"My sister?" Elizabeth asked, hoping against hope that it would be Jane with Mr. Bingley.

"You're sister, Lydia, of course, how many other sisters could you possibly have?" Mrs. Bennet said exasperatedly, as if Elizabeth didn't four sisters.

Elizabeth grimaced and sighed. As much as she loved Lydia, a flirt though she was, Elizabeth dreaded whenever she came to visit with Mr. Wickham, being reminded how much she loathed the man and how she had once believed she was in love with him.

Well, there was no other way around it, Elizabeth thought as she headed inside behind her mother. She would have to go inside and face her fate, no matter what the outcome.

--

**Author's Note:** I've wanted to write a Pride and Prejudice story ever since I read the book for my AP English class a couple years ago and saw the movie, but never had any ideas on what to write about. It doesn't look like much now, but hopefully I can get the story to go somewhere and trust me I'll get it to be more interesting in the next few chapters or so.

I'll try to update my other stories, but it's highly likely at this moment, as I've been suffering from writer's block and don't know what else to write for the stories. On top of that, I will be going back to college in a couple of weeks and thus I won't have time to update regularly, but please be patient.

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it so far and please review; you don't know how much it encourages the writer to continue the writing process.


	2. Chapter 2

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Two

"Oh, Lizzie, how wonderful it is to see you!" Lydia exclaimed delightedly rushing over to her older sister and giving her a delicate hug. Obviously this was a new habit that Lydia had acquired from her new acquaintances in Newcastle and wanted to show off.

Elizabeth sunk into the couch in the drawing room, already weary of Lydia's talk of her lavished new home and how wonderful her Mr. Wickham was and all of her new acquaintances she had made. She regretted coming here so soon upon arrival but now she didn't have the heart to leave again so soon and be rude. She wondered if her husband was getting himself settled or if he had already headed over to Mr. Bingley's house to catch up on the news. How she wished she was over there, visiting with her sister and laughing at Mr. Bingley's congenial attitude toward life.

"Lizzie, are you quite already?" Lydia asked, stopping in the middle of her chatter to look at Elizabeth curiously. "You look ever so peaked, maybe you are catching down with something."

Elizabeth managed a smile for her younger sister and shook her head. "No, I am quite alright, dear sister. I was merely absorbing all the news that you have been telling me. It is quite a lot to behold."

"Indeed it is, isn't it, Lizzie?" Lydia said, jumping at Elizabeth's bait. "There is so much news to tell since the last time you were here. Honestly, Lizzie, you should find time to bring yourself down here more often. I always try to visit mama at least once a month."

"I am afraid that in order to keep up Mr. Darcy's appearance at home, I find myself rather hard to bring myself away, even for a week," Elizabeth answered.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Oh, Lizzie, your husband has managed to keep up his appearances while he was single, I'm sure he could part with you for at least a fortnight every once in a while."

Elizabeth wanted to tell her sister that the running of a household, especially Mr. Darcy's, was much more difficult and trying than Lydia was giving credit for. Even a modest home as her parents' was took considerable effort. She would hate to think how Lydia was managing her own home in Newcastle while Mr. Wickham was away with the regiment.

A slight knock on the door resounded and the door opened, revealing Lydia's husband. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers that he had apparently walked the countryside for. Lydia squealed and rushed over to Mr. Wickham, taking the bouquet and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, Mr. Wickham, how perfect you are!" Lydia nearly shouted. "A full bouquet of flowers! I was surely press mama to place them in a vase on the windowsill for the entire neighborhood to see!"

Elizabeth sighed as she stood, watching the spectacle before her. She desperately wanted to reprimand Lydia for her rash behavior, but as the girl was a married woman now, Elizabeth could do nothing but look on, wondering how she received such a sister. Her father should've had more reign on the younger sisters, but Mr. Bennet had considered Lydia's actions to reciprocate back unto her, making her more humble and self aware of the society that she lived in. Unfortunately, Lydia Wickham had never learned that lesson, even now.

Mr. Wickham untangled himself from his young wife and walked over to where Elizabeth stood and gave a slight bow, his indifference and dislike showing. Elizabeth curtsied, showing as much indifference towards him as he had been to her. Mr. Wickham was nothing to her and if it weren't for his marrying her sister, Elizabeth would never have had anything to do with him for the rest of her days.

"I see you have arrived here safely, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Wickham said politely. "I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

"Very pleasant, though I dare say I don't know if I will have one or not, as I only just arrived an hour ago," Elizabeth answered.

Mr. Wickham nodded. "I hear that your husband has also come with you. I am surprised to see you here alone."

"Mr. Darcy had wanted to get settled in at home and then go on to see his old friend, Mr. Bingley at Netherfield Park," Elizabeth said, wondering how much longer she would have to put up with her brother-in-law.

"To be completely honest, I don't know why you find me so disgusting, Elizabeth," Wickham continued. "We are family now and I wish us to be civil towards each other."

She knew he was going to get to this point at some point or another. He always brought it up whenever they were within one another proximity, but it always ended the same way. And to be completely honest, Elizabeth was rather weary of it.

"We've discussed this matter once before, Mr. Wickham, and my answer is still the same," Elizabeth stated firmly.

"But surely you can reconsider," Mr. Wickham began.

"Oh, Mr. Wickham, let's take a turn about my father's property," Lydia suddenly said, growing tired of the unresolved conflict that had been going on for over a year. "I do miss it so and we don't have much like we had the last we were here."

Mr. Wickham sighed audibly and turned to me. "I trust I will see you here later, Mrs. Darcy?"

"It depends on if my tolerance will allow it," Elizabeth exclaimed, not bothering to clarify whether if her tolerance of Wickham or her tolerance of her family in general after a full day's traveling would hold up.

Before Wickham had the chance to clarify, Lydia was tugging on his arm, soon finding himself leaving the house. Walking to the window, Elizabeth watched her sister and her husband walk away from the house, Lydia talking nonstop. So much had happened in the past few years, especially since the first appearance of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy first came to Meryton.

And as she watched her younger sister, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel that there was more to come. She just hoped it wasn't too dramatic and life altering.

--

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to all the reviewers who have reviewed and everybody who has added the story to their alerts! I never imagined the story would take off the way it did, so I thank you and I'm glad that I did the story justice so far and the characters are how they are supposed to be. I hope the story will continue to entertain you all. Don't forget to review, I really do appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Three

Dinner was a sordid affair. Being tired as she was, Elizabeth found it hard to concentrate on what her mother was saying as well as avoiding eye contact with Mr. Wickham. Mrs. Bennet did much of the talking at the table, with Kitty putting in her opinion occasionally. Kitty, Elizabeth noted, seemed more humbled than when Elizabeth last came here, but the girl still had some of her flirtatious manner about her. But it was definitely an improvement. Her father had certainly learned his lesson with Lydia and didn't want further shame brought upon the family and ruin the chances of marriage for Mary and Kitty.

"Mary has found herself with a suitor," Mrs. Bennet said, breaking Elizabeth out of her reverie.

"Oh?" Elizabeth exclaimed, turning to the plain girl sitting across from her. "And who might this mysterious gentleman be?"

Mary blushed and bowed her head over her supper, saying nothing. Obviously she was embarrassed about talking about her suitor. She rarely caught a glance from any worthy man at the balls and finally having one pay attention to her was certainly an amazing feat.

"Well, who is he?" Elizabeth pressed, wanting to know who would want to be engaged with her younger sister.

"Apparently he is a cousin of Mr. Collins," Kitty spoke up. "And as ridiculous as Mr. Collins, or so it seems, the last couple of times he was here."

Elizabeth felt her heart sink. How many more unbearable brother-in-laws was she to be related to? And she certainly didn't want to be further related to Mr. Collins in any way. What a strange turn of events this was.

"And what is the man's name, might I ask?" Elizabeth asked, taking a drink from her cup.

"A Colonel Albert Collins," Mrs. Bennet stated. "He was born and raised in France, apparently, and grew up with the French nobility. Quite tall and handsome, wouldn't you say, Mary?"

Mary nodded. "Quite handsome, yes, and he makes some money as well."

"Quite a hefty some, by the sounds of it, fifteen thousand a year," Lydia giggled.

Elizabeth sighed and turned to her father, who was sitting at the head of the table. "Father, what do you make of all this?" If she could gain any accurate idea of who this man is, she knew she could trust her father's judgment.

Mr. Bennet said nothing at first, taking a long draught of the drink in front of him and eating some of the food on his plate. Elizabeth knew it was no use in trying to push her father. He would not answer until he had thought the question out.

"He seems like a decent fellow," Mr. Bennet finally answered. "A little pompous, indeed, and a little arrogant, but he is an established fellow and he suits our Mary's temperament just fine when he's not. I'm sure that Colonel Collins would give Mary a decent and comfortable home when it comes time to marry."

"But father!" Elizabeth protest. "This Colonel Collins sounds exactly like our cousin Mr. Collins. Surely you wouldn't advise my sister to marry this man!"

"Oh, hush, Lizzie," Mary finally spoke up. "Colonel and Mr. Collins are both fine men indeed. I will be very happy to live with the Colonel as soon as he sees fit to ask for my hand in marriage."

"But—" Elizabeth began.

"Oh, Lizzie, the way you carry on, you would think that you know everything about men. I do remember a time not so long ago when you thought Mr. Darcy was proud and arrogant, but here you are, married to him!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "I would suggest your opinion on the matter is very unreliable."

Elizabeth stood wounded. "I am not the sort of woman who gives her opinion readily. My opinion once lost is lost forever. I find my opinion generally very reliable. You used to ask of my opinion of men quite readily not long ago."

"Dear Lizzie, I wasn't trying to upset you, I am merely trying to state the fact," Mrs. Bennet said.

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, suddenly exhausted and bone weary. She no longer wanted to be here and longed for her husband's arms to wrap comfortingly around her until she fell asleep.

"I am so sorry for your opinion of me, mama," Elizabeth said. "I am also sorry to say that I must be heading back before it gets much darker. I have had a long day."

Mr. Bennet stood. "Allow me to take the carriage with you to go into Meryton."

"Oh, no, father please, I am quite capable of walking back to Meryton. It really isn't that far to go, really," Elizabeth begged.

"Nevertheless, I will not allow any of my daughters, married or not, to walk back into town in the dark alone," Mr. Bennet exclaimed. "I insist."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded. There would be no arguing with his father once his mind was made up. She had encountered his stubbornness many times before and wished not to engage in a fruitless cause.

"Let us go then."


	4. Chapter 4

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Four

Getting settled in the carriage, Elizabeth watched as her father climbed slowly up into the seat beside her. He was getting old, Elizabeth realized, and he probably didn't have much longer in this life. She hated to think what life would be like without her father. He was such an icon in her life, something solid and never changing. He was the one who made her into who she was today.

The carriage lurched into motion, Mr. Bennet allowing the horse fall into a slow and steady pace. Father rarely drove the carriage himself, but Elizabeth decided he must have wanted to talk to his daughter, alone at that.

A comfortable silence fell between them and Elizabeth wished it would go on all the way into Meryton. But apparently it wasn't meant to be, as Mr. Bennet cleared his throat and chanced a glance towards his second oldest daughter.

"I must say that I was surprised by your actions at supper this evening," Mr. Bennet finally said.

Elizabeth sighed. "I am sorry about that, Father. I've had a long day and it didn't help to have Mr. Wickham here at all. And to hear of Mary's suitor, well, I suppose that just did me in."

Mr. Bennet couldn't help but smile. "Indeed Mr. Wickham has that air about him. He seems to say that all the attention should be inclined toward him. Such a pompous fellow, after see him more than once or twice, I dare say. It is indeed a wonder that you, Lizzie, had fallen for him once."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Indeed we are all fools in love, are we not, Father? Charlotte used to say that to me all of the time."

"Your friend Charlotte was indeed a wise woman for her age. Despite my transgressions for my cousin, I am glad that she is with him and settled down nicely. They complement each other nicely," Mr. Bennet said.

"I'm sure her parents are happy she is no longer a burden to them. And I suppose Charlotte is happy enough, to be able to run her own home," Elizabeth answered. "But I don't suppose Mr. Collins is what you would call a dream come true."

"You are right of course, my daughter. I would have been easily satisfied if he had married our Mary though, wouldn't you say? They're temperaments are so similar, they are but one," Mr. Bennet said thoughtfully.

"Do you honestly think that, papa?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Bennet nodded, thoughtfully scratching his chin. "I do believe so, Lizzie. Mary follows the rules of society so diligently it's a wonder Mr. Collins hadn't noticed her at all. But I must say that Mr. Collins' cousin, the Colonel Albert Collins, that is, is remarkably like the prior. Mary should be happy."

"Do you honestly think this is a wise choice, papa?" Elizabeth asked. "Would you want to be further related to our ridiculous cousin?"

"If he makes Mary happy, then I will have no objections," Mr. Bennet stated firmly.

"But, papa, that's what you said when you allowed Lydia go off with the Forster's and look where it has ended her up at," Elizabeth said, not wanting to add 'as well as for the rest of us in society'.

Mr. Bennet said nothing at first. Then, "I don't think we will have the same mistake with Mary as we did with Lydia. Colonel Collins is following all the rules precisely and wouldn't dream of running off with a proper engagement and wedding."

Elizabeth sighed. There would be no use arguing with him. Why was it always hard to persuade a man of the right decision? But then again, there were woman just as stubborn and hard-headed, like herself, who would stick to what they believed in, even if it were wrong, because it was a comfortable notion.

Reaching the inn where she and her husband were staying, Elizabeth turned to her father. "Would you come in with me? I'm sure Mr. Darcy would be delighted to see you again. Just for a moment?"

Mr. Bennet smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm afraid not this time, my dear Lizzie. I have a long way back and it is already late. Do give him my regards for me, would you?"

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Mr. Bennet on the forehead. "Of course, papa, I will. I won't hold you here, I know how much you hate town."

Mr. Bennet chuckled as Elizabeth slid down from the carriage and made her way towards the inn. His favorite daughter.

"Oh, and Lizzie," Mr. Bennet called out and Elizabeth turned back around. "Is everything quite alright between you and your husband. You seemed a little serious when you first came home early this afternoon."

Elizabeth laughed. "Quite alright, papa. I was just a little peaked from journeying."

And only then was Mr. Bennet satisfied that everything was ok. Tipping his hat, he urged his horse foreword and soon disappeared into the darkness, Elizabeth's last connection to her family for the night.

--

The common room of the inn was quiet by the time Elizabeth came in, tired and exhausted. Sweeping her gaze around the common room, she noticed a tall dark figure standing beside the fireplace. Her husband, apparently, had decided to wait up for her.

Coming closer, Elizabeth noticed that Darcy was deep in thought and hadn't noticed her coming in. She wondered if he was thinking about his aunt's letter and once again wondered what the woman had written to make the man so upset.

She was about to say something when Darcy looked up and gave her a rueful smile. He was indeed thinking about something, and something serious at that. Elizabeth desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong, but something inside her told her not to ask. Now wasn't the time for serious matters, especially since it was at night.

"I see you have made it home, my love," Darcy exclaimed, kissing Elizabeth gently on the lips. "I was beginning to get worried about you."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "You know how my family is, Mr. Darcy. They all want to tell you their personal version of whatever story they are telling."

Darcy laughed, a deep one from deep within him. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh along with him, delighted to hear his happiness. He rarely laughed anymore and to hear his voice was a privilege.

"Mr. Wickham was there today," Elizabeth said as soon as they stopped laughing.

Mr. Darcy's face darkened. "Mr. Wickham?"

Elizabeth nodded uncertainly, knowing how much her husband disliked his old childhood friend. "He and Lydia had come earlier today, apparently. I suppose it was Lydia's ruse to get me worked up. She must have known we were to arrive today."

"I wonder how he got the time off," Darcy said thoughtfully.

"Only he would be able to have the talent to do something like that," Elizabeth laughed.

"I suppose you are right." Darcy smiled but frowned when he looked closer at his wife. "You seem rather peaked, Lizzie. Are you sure you are alright?"

Elizabeth gave a pained smiled. "I'm rather tired, is all. It has been a long day."

Darcy nodded and took her arm gently. "Indeed it has. Let's leave these issues until the morning and get some rest."

Elizabeth nodded and allowed her husband to lead her up the stairs to their private rooms. She was too tired to protest either way. She just hoped tomorrow, things would be better.

--

**Author's Note:** Once again, thank you to all who have been reviewing this story. I wasn't expecting the story to take off as it had and I owe it to all of you and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story. And hopefully I'll do all the characters justice, as I'm sure Jane Austen would have liked.


	5. Chapter 5

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Five

The sun filtered gently through the window. Groaning, Elizabeth turned onto her side and blinked. It seemed only a moment ago that her husband had led them up to their room and now it was morning.

Feeling movement at her side, Elizabeth glanced over to her side and smiled. Her husband was slowly awakening and she always loved watching him. Stirring gently from his sleep, Darcy turned sideways and looked blearily at his wife.

"How do you always manage to wake up before I do, Lizzie?" he asked sleepily. "No matter how hard I try, I can never seem to beat you in the morning."

"I, unlike you, my dear husband, have spent a lifetime getting up at the crack of dawn," Elizabeth giggled. "I think I must say that I have the unfair advantage in this matter."

Darcy sighed and rolled over onto his back. "I would expect at some point in your lifetime, you have allowed yourself the indulgence to get up later in the day at some point."

Elizabeth laughed. "I hardly think with four sisters one can spare an indulgence of sleeping in every now and again. Too much energy and busyness to be able to rest peacefully, if I do say so myself."

"That is why I am glad I only have one sister." Darcy groaned as he sat up and stretched his arms high over his head, his muscles twisting and contorting underneath his flannel nightshirt. Elizabeth couldn't help but watch him. She couldn't help but wonder where Darcy had the time to make himself look like he worked at hard labor all day. She would never be able to find out.

"What do you expect we will be doing today, Darcy?" Elizabeth asked him as he stood and began to dress.

"I thought we would head over to Bingley's house. I know you have wanted to see your sister Jane for a while now and Bingley has invited the both of us to spend the day with them." Darcy glanced over at his wife. "What would you say to that?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It would be a great joy to see them. You know how I long to see them."

"It's settled, then." Darcy sighed and as he got up to get dressed. "I shouldn't have expected a 'no' from you."

Elizabeth cocked her head inquisitively. "Why would have thought otherwise, my dear husband?"

Darcy shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know. After last night, I thought you would want to stay home and collaborate ways to avoid your family."

Elizabeth pulled back, feeling offended. How could her dear, loving Fitzwilliam Darcy say something of that sort? Granted, he _had_ said that once, but had made the exception of her and Jane. Was he suddenly having a change of heart and regretting the marriage he made?

"Mr. Darcy, I do believe that despite my family's inability to make themselves suitable in public as well as in private doesn't make want to shut myself up for a day in self pity," Elizabeth said sharply. "And I detest the fact that you would make me as somebody who would give up the chance to see my most beloved sister. You treat her with indifference."

Elizabeth felt her temper rising and knew she was going to say something she would regret later. But she couldn't help it now. She was tired of Darcy's moodiness.

Darcy leaned against the bedpost and looked towards Elizabeth searchingly. "Maybe your 'most beloved sister' needs to open up more."

Angrily, Elizabeth stood up and winced as she stubbed her toe on the floorboards. Honestly, who ever thought of floorboards as being practical?

"Well, maybe you need to open up your eyes, Fitzwilliam Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "If this is all that is comes down to, then maybe you should've taken your aunt's advice after all!"

Dressing hurriedly, Elizabeth rushed out the room and headed downstairs. She couldn't believe she had had such a tantrum, but there was no way to turn back now. And after all, there _was_ a bit of truth, if there was any.

Elizabeth sighed and sunk into the nearest chair in the common room. She desperately wanted Jane with her right now. All she could hope is that Jane would have some good advice when she went over to visit.

--

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am back! Fall quarter has officially ended and I can thankfully say that I will have more time to write for If you were patiently waiting for me to update, your patience has been rewarded. I promise the chapters will get longer sometime, but I need to get back in the swing of things.

Thank you for those who have reviewed, your words have kept me wanting to come back to writing this. Keep reading, it'll get better, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Six

The ride to Netherfield Park was a quiet, but tense one. Elizabeth looked out the window of the carriage, determined not to look at her husband. And from the few furtive glances she made towards him, she knew Darcy was doing the same.

How fast things change, thought Elizabeth, and in more ways than one. Was it really possible that such a small thing as a letter or a mindless piece of gossip have so great an impact on a person? She knew it was possible, her life the past couple of years could attest to that. After all, she had once thought Fitzwilliam Darcy was a proud, despicable man. But in reality, he was just a sweet, shy man who didn't know what two words to put together for a stranger.

Or was he? Elizabeth shook her head of the thought. It was impossible. Surely Darcy was not a proud man. She had seen him herself day after day. He was a sweet-tempered man, fiercely protective of the ones he loved dearly, and that included his friends, no matter how misguided he sometimes got if the facts went astray.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed and looked up. She could tell that Darcy had been trying to get her attention, but hadn't been successful until now. She sighed again and put her full attention on her husband, as much as she didn't want to otherwise. She had to learn to put a stop to her daydreams. She was a little girl no longer, yet as of late, she couldn't help but do so. She needed to learn to handle unexpected stress in marital statures with ease and grace if she wanted to succeed.

"What is it, my dear?" Elizabeth asked, her irritation showing and bit her tongue from spewing anything more.

Darcy took a deep breath and leaned foreword, taking Elizabeth's hands into his. "I just wanted to apologize for my rash behavior I showed to you earlier. I know I have not been myself these past few days and I have taken it out on you. I know I could have handled it better than the way I have done. Please forgive me."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the sentiment. Darcy always made her smile, no matter what, even if she was upset with him. She could never stay angry fro long. Elizabeth leaned foreword and rested her forehead against his.

"Do not worry about it, my dear husband," Elizabeth exclaimed. "You do not need to try to explain anything to me. I must apologize as well. My behavior is in despicable and I feel bad that you have to endure my biting tongue."

Darcy couldn't help but chuckle. "You always have a biting tongue about you, Lizzie. It's in your nature, and I don't think I would have it changed, even if it brings me to tears."

Elizabeth laughed along with him. "You, brought to tears? I hardly think so. I think you would rather have your left arm cut off than be brought to tears."

"That is true, my love, that I wouldn't mind having my left arm cut off, but only as my right one was functional enough to be able to hold you," Darcy said teasingly.

Elizabeth took on an air of arrogance. "Why, Mr. Darcy, I do believe you are trying to woo me back and put yourself back into my good graces."

"And why, yes, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, I do believe I am. And I think it is working," Darcy said.

"I do believe there is only one for me to forgive you entirely," Elizabeth said, smiling prettily.

"I think I know what you are talking about, love, and I will do it happily." Darcy smiled gently and leaned foreword, brushing his lips gently across hers. Elizabeth shivered in anticipation, enjoying every moment of it. How could this man before her have such a decided impact and influence over her? All she could say was that it was because she was completely and utterly in love with him and would do anything for the love of her life.

All too soon the kiss ended and Elizabeth exhaled slowly savoring the gentle, sugary impression that his lips had left on hers. She loved how every kiss he gave her stayed with her for hours on end. If he would only kiss her before she went over to visit her family, she would be able to endure the torture in peace and happiness.

"Thank you, my darling," Elizabeth said softly.

"The pleasure is all mine," Darcy smiled.

Elizabeth wanted to say more, but knew it would ruin the moment if any more words were said. Thus she settled back into the seat, feeling the peace enveloping around her. This would be heaven if there ever was one.

The carriage slowed down to a halt and the footman opened the carriage door with the announcement that they had arrived at Netherfield Park at last. Elizabeth climbed out of the carriage with the help of Darcy, feeling her bones ache in protest. This had become another concern for her, reminding her of the feeling of sickness that she had been feeling for several weeks now, coupled with the intense moodiness and thoughtfulness that she had found herself in constantly. Something had to be wrong and needed to go to the doctor soon.

"Lizzie!" a merry voice called out and Elizabeth turned to see her darling older sister coming towards her with her husband striding behind her. "You have arrived at last! Never have I been so glad to see your face. How is your life at Pemberely?"

Hugging her sister tightly, Elizabeth pulled back. "Oh, everything about my life in Pemberely is everything that I imagined it to be."

"I've been to see mama the other day, and—" Elizabeth began.

"Elizabeth, I see you are looking well as always," Bingley exclaimed. "I trust you are well?"

Elizabeth smiled and curtsied. She always enjoyed being in her brother-in-law's company. He had a joyful, boyish energy about him, bringing life and laughter to everything and everybody around him. She could understand why Jane loved this man so much.

"I am quite well, thank you for asking, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth answered. "And I trust you are the same?"

"That, and beyond," Bingley said, laughing. "Your sister is such an angel to be around and I cannot help but be happier than I was the day before because of her."

"You do me an injustice," Jane said, but Elizabeth could see a gentle blush forming over her pale cheeks.

Elizabeth laughed gently. "I do believe you will do her in one of these days with the way you go on, Mr. Bingley."

"Ah, but she deserves it," Bingley exclaimed, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Jane took Elizabeth's arm and tugged her gently. "Do come in, my sister. We have so much to catch up on and I'm sure our men are eager to do whatever men love to do."

"We'll see you later, then, for supper," Bingley called after the women, but they were already on their way inside.

Darcy couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "You can never reach them once they've put their mind to something."

"At least they put their minds to us, or we'd be two lonely fools on this Earth," Bingley exclaimed.

--

**Author's Note:** Once again, thank you for the reviews for those of you have reviewed. You really don't know how much they get me going to finish writing. As promised, I tried to make the chapter longer and I hope it is to your satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Seven

The sitting room was exactly how Elizabeth remembered it. Resting on the edge of the sofa, she couldn't help but feel surprised that the Bingley family did so little to the mansion, despite the fact that they had made the purchase of Netherfield Park a little over a year ago.

Jane sat down next to her younger sister. "I've wanted to change some things around here since Charles and I first bought the place, but I haven't had the time, you know, since the baby and everything."

Elizabeth nodded unable to find the words needed. A little over a year ago, Jane had been pregnant with the couple's first child. But as the months went on, it became clear that there was something wrong and when it came time to deliver, it was apparent the moment that child was born that it had been stillborn. Charles and Jane Bingley were completely and utterly devastated.

Since that time, Elizabeth noticed slight changes in her older sister, changes that had never went away to bring back the sweet sister she once knew. Quieter than her normal silence, more serious and rarely smiling took the place of the happy, bubbling young woman that Jane used to be. And since then, the couple had never tried for another baby.

"Jane," Elizabeth said carefully. "I cannot tell you horrible I am for the baby, and I know that baby will never be replaced, but you must move on with your life. You cannot go on day after day like this, wondering what it would have been like if the baby had lived. There was nothing you could have done. Why not try for another baby?"

"Oh, Lizzie, we have gone through this before," Jane said. "Must we go through this every time we meet?"

_Well, you were the one who brought it up in the first place_, Elizabeth thought sarcastically. Out loud, she said, "I'm sorry, Jane, it wasn't my place. But is there no chance that you cannot start trying again?"

Jane sighed and already I knew that this was the bad thing to say. Doesn't anyone in the Bennet household have even the slightest chance of normalcy running through their veins? Apparently even I and Jane couldn't escape mama's gentle insanity.

"Lizzie, I certainly cannot. Charles has been…different since we lost the child. He is gone out all night and sometimes I do not even see him for days on end. And when he is home, he is sullen and withdrawn. Today is one of those rare days that you've seen him in his usual self," Jane said sadly, and in her eyes, I see the pain, the hurt, everything welling up into tears of self pity.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's problems seemed minute compared to her sister's. How selfish she was to have thought she could come here and dump all of her problems onto her lap while she was already suffering enough in her own life. Quietly she stood and rushed over to my sister, hugging her fiercely.

"Do not worry so, my sister," she whispered into her ear. "We will get through this together and I will discover what is really going through you husband's mind."

Jane pulled away, horrified. "Oh, please, Lizzie, you will do no such thing. I am afraid of what Charles would do."

She pulled back and looked into Jane's eyes inquisitively. "You don't mean to tell me that he is hurting you in any such way."

Jane's face widened in surprise. "No…no, of course not. What I mean was, well, I meant to say—"

A soft knock on the door interrupted us and one of the man servants came in carefully, stopping a few feet in front of us. Elizabeth straightened my back and looked at the man with disdain. She knew he meant no reproach but she had wanted to spend some time alone with my sister. The only sister who could understand with her deepest desires and secrets, and vice versa.

"I am so sorry, am I interrupting something?" he said, noting our sullen faces and contemptuous glares.

"You are already here, Bryan, please say whatever it is that brought you here," Jane snapped.

"The Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley would be delighted to have you two ladies join them on a stroll through the estate grounds," Bryan said, hesitatingly as if he were afraid of the two of them, "if you ladies are not too preoccupied."

"Thank you, Bryan. Tell them that we are delighted to come join them and that we will join them in a few minutes," Jane said, sounding exactly like the mistress of a rich estate should sound like.

Bryan bowed and backed out of the room. "Yes, madam. I will tell them immediately."

As soon as Bryan left, Elizabeth turned to Jane. "Are you sure about this, Jane? If you need to get some things off your chest, then we can say that you were indisposed—"

Jane stood and took my arm, leading me to the door. "Don't be ridiculous, Lizzie. You and Mr. Darcy came to visit and spend time with the whole family, not to be locked up in a room, talking of woes in the past. There is nothing serious that cannot be aired in the light."

"But, Jane—" Elizabeth protested.

"Lizzie," Jane looked at me as if I should be a simpleton. "What is between Charles and I is nothing serious. We will get through this together."

"But what if he is hurting you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, unable to let it go. "You are my dear, beloved sister. I do not want anything to hurt you."

"And nothing will." Jane dragged me out the room and towards the door. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

All Elizabeth could do was nod and follow Jane into the bright sunshine and open air. She hoped nothing was going wrong. This family didn't need anymore heartache or drama.

--

**Author's Note:** Thank you once again for the reviews, I enjoy hearing from everybody. I hope the story continues to be up to everybody's standards. I'm trying to keep on a regular schedule of updating, but as life sometimes gets in the way, that has been near impossible. I promise to update as soon as I can. Until then, don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Eight

Elizabeth remained silent throughout the entirety of the walk through the gardens. She watched Bingley from the corner of her eye, hoping to see the man that Jane had sworn he had become. But to her dissatisfaction, she saw none of the ill temperament that Jane had painted.

Was her most beloved sister lying? Elizabeth didn't wish it were so, but she supposed that anything could be possible. If her own dear sister could lose a child and another marry a monster, then it could be so. But something in her whispered _not yet_. Not yet for what, Elizabeth didn't know, but she knew enough to judge her own instincts. For the most part, however.

All too soon, it was time for Darcy and Elizabeth to take their leave. Hugging her sister tightly, Elizabeth whispered if she needed anything, anything at all, then Jane should come to the Pemberely estate as soon as she pleases. Elizabeth watched Netherfield Park disappear into the distance, hoping against hope that things would be well.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Darcy asked.

Elizabeth turned her gaze onto her husband. "While you were out with Charles this afternoon, did you notice anything…strange about him?"

Darcy cocked his head. "Strange? He appeared to be his same jolly self as I have always known him. Why do you ask such a question?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing. I was just wondering, is all." She turned back to the window, but Darcy took her hand, pulling Elizabeth back towards him. Elizabeth knew she shouldn't have said anything, but it was too late for that. She would just have to bear the questioning of a concerned husband.

"Is there something that I don't know that I should?" Darcy asked gently. "If there's something I should know, please tell me immediately. Perhaps I can help."

Unable to take it anymore, Elizabeth burst into tears. Soon, she felt Darcy pull her into his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. He was so good to her, how could Elizabeth dump all of her woes onto him? Darcy didn't need to hear about the problems of her family, and he certainly didn't need to form a bad opinion of his closest friend.

"Come, now, Lizzie, do tell me what is the matter. I promise I won't hate you for it."

Elizabeth raised her head slowly. "It is the most horrible thing, Darcy. I don't know if I can bear and I don't want you to have to deal with it, either."

"I am sure I can bear if it makes the love of my life feel better," Darcy said gently.

Giving in, Elizabeth slowly told everything that Jane had told to her. Darcy remained silent for a while after Elizabeth finished, his hand running through his hair thoughtfully. Elizabeth waited for him to speak patiently, wondering if he was firmly convinced that her family was a group of firmly convicted lunatics that haven't made it to the asylum just yet.

Finally Darcy spoke. "Indeed, I do not know what to make of it. Bingley never appeared to display such atrocities while I was with him today."

"But what if he was hiding it from you?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"But what if your own dear sister is hiding from you? You have said yourself not so long ago that she barely shows her own true feelings to you. What if she is hiding a problem that she is too afraid to tell you, so she makes up something to put the blame on somebody else?" Darcy reasoned. "As sensible and down-to-earth as she is, even the most normal people can change into something more…dramatic."

"Are you saying that my sister is crazy?" Elizabeth asked, feeling her anger rise within her.

"Not at all," Darcy answered. "I am just saying that sometimes something so traumatic happens to a person that in trying to cope, they create something else out of themselves."

Elizabeth fell silent. She didn't know what to say to this reasoning. Jane has had some traumatic things happen to her in the past year, but would that change the temperament of her person forever?

"And what of Bingley's drinking habits?" Elizabeth said. "What say you to that?"

"Indeed, he _has_ been drinking more and more frequently, he has admitted so much to me. But I must say that Bingley always enjoyed his drink while he is out among friends. Sometimes a tad too much on occasion, but Bingley always had a good head on his shoulders. He is as he always has been when he goes out. Your sister, in her distress, might be creating problems that don't even exist," Darcy said.

Elizabeth sighed. There would be no reason in this world, especially with men. And with stubbornness, trying to get through to their minds would be nearly impossible.

Darcy touched a hand gently to Elizabeth's cheek. "If you fear this is something to be looked further into, we can have them stay at Pemberely for a while and we can both have a closer look at them, if it makes you feel better."

"Only if you are completely willing to get to the bottom of this as well," Elizabeth said.

Darcy smiled. "Everything I do, I do for you, Mrs. Darcy. If I didn't, my life would be considered incompetent."

Elizabeth smiled and wanted to say something to inquire about his happiness, but her merriment was cut short by sudden pain in her abdomen and dizziness. Clutching the side of the carriage, she gasped at the intensity of it.

"Darcy, stop the carriage, please. I think I'm going to be sick."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would have laughed her husband's deep and childlike fear for her safety. The carriage barely stopped when she stumbled out onto the side of the road, barely making it there when she felt her stomach let go of all that she had eaten that day. Unaware of her surroundings, she didn't notice Darcy standing beside her, holding her until she was through.

Still dizzy, Elizabeth stumbled back into her husband and allowed herself to go limp into his arms. This couldn't be happening; something had to be completely and utterly wrong with her.

Squinting at the sun, the last thing Elizabeth remembered before passing out was that everything was unusually bright and in the very least, she could die happily in her husband's arms as she had always dreamed of ending her days.

--

**Author's Note:** Not the best chapter I have written to be sure, but I hope it suits its purposes. Thank you to those who have pointed out the problem of the point of view, and I hope it has been noticed that it has been corrected. I normally write in first person, so I had automatically switched to that view without even thinking. I hope I will make a more conscious effort to remember what view I am writing in.

I hope things will not always be so dire in the story. I promise things will turn out better by the end.


	9. Chapter 9

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Nine

Her senses came back to her in degrees. First, she hurt the soft, murmuring of voices in the background. Then, she could taste the bitter dryness on her tongue. Finally, her vision came back to her, slowly. Elizabeth groaned slightly. It was too bright in the room, sending bright rays of needle-sharp pain coursing through her head.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Darcy," a stranger's voice said. "By the way things were gone for heaven; we thought that you were lost to the world. Apparently God had other plans for you."

Elizabeth passed a hand over her face, trying to stem the pain her head was emitting. "What has happened? Where am I?"

"I am afraid that you have passed out along the road, or so your husband has told you. He has traveled quite a distance to get you some medical attention. I do believe you have given everyone quite a scare," the man said, appearing suddenly at her bedside. "You are back in Meryton. Luckily the two of you didn't travel too far out of town, or I'm afraid you would have been lost."

Elizabeth glanced up at the man. He was quite young, much to her surprise, and rather handsome at that. Not quite as handsome as her Mr. Darcy, but handsome enough to catch her attention, if only for a moment. She wondered how the people of Meryton had allowed such a young whelp to practice here in town, but didn't question it, as he had saved her life.

"I have such a headache," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I am afraid that is to be expected, madam. And unfortunately, I do not have anything to stem the pain. I was just traveling through, on my way to visit some family members just a few miles from here," the man said. "But I am afraid, even if I had all the proper equipment with me, I wouldn't give it to you. It might hurt the child."

Elizabeth sat up straight, her eyes widening in surprise. "A child? You cannot possibly mean that I am—"

"Pregnant? Yes," the man smiled gently. "And you are very lucky that the child is still around. By your husband's account, you have been highly stressed and it probably caused the poor dear to go summersaults inside you, reminding you calm yourself quickly."

Elizabeth leaned back into the pillows. This couldn't be happening. She, Elizabeth Darcy, _pregnant_? She didn't have time to take care of a child. At least, not yet. She wanted to do so many things, accomplish so much, before even _considering_ having a child. But unfortunately, fate had other plans in this area. Or so it seemed to her.

"Does my husband know about…this?" Elizabeth asked, struggling to regain her composure, what little of it she had left.

The man smiled rather bemusedly and shook his head. "No, indeed, he doesn't. I only told him that you were rather ill, but it would pass. I thought you might have wanted to tell him the happy news yourself."

"Happy news to whom, we shall soon find out," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"What was that you said, my dear?" the man asked gently, a little confused, and Elizabeth shook her head. She didn't want this man to know her misgivings. Any other woman would be delighted to have found out that she was with child. To be otherwise would resort into being committed to the asylum.

"Nothing really. It has been a long day and everything has been a bit overwhelming. I am a little tired," Elizabeth admitted, slightly annoyed and perturbed that he used the phrase 'my dear'

The doctor looked down at her kindly. "Of course, madam. Shall I tell your husband that you are sleeping and wishes to have a chat later?"

Elizabeth nodded. "That sounds best."

The doctor bowed slightly. "As you will, madam." Without another word, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth felt herself falling back into unconsciousness. Before completely succumbing to sleep, she wondered how on earth she was going to tell her husband about the baby. And what all of this meant for the uncertain future.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Nine for everybody! I hope that those of you who celebrate Christmas have had a wonderful holiday and now you look to the New Year with great anticipation! I have to apologize once again for the belated and rather slow updates. I find myself to be in the midst of being busy once again as well as being slightly blocked in the writing arena. Do forgive me. I will start updating as soon as I can, but please don't be offended if it doesn't happen immediately as school is reopening in about a week and I probably won't have time for anything else.

Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Ten

"My dear Mrs. Darcy, it has been too long," the Lady Catherine Du Burgh exclaimed with surety as she strode into the bedroom later that day.

"My dear aunt, my Lizzy has had a trying day; it would do not to disturb her in such a manner!" Darcy said with equal animosity that his aunt showed.

Lizzy pushed herself up into the pillows, making herself comfortable. She had a feeling that she was going to be a tedious task and wondered why the Lady Catherine wanted come and see her today. No doubt that some passerby had hurried off and told the in despicable woman of what had happened.

Lady Catherine stopped at the foot of the bed and appraised Elizabeth with her usual critical eye. Only instead of the curiosity that had hung about the woman when the two of them had first, Lady Catherine had an air of contempt, still wounded by the fact that her nephew married the likes of someone like Elizabeth rather than someone like Darcy's cousin. But it was too late and Darcy would have refused to budge.

Elizabeth inclined her head slightly. "It indeed has been too long, your ladyship."

"Still an opinionated, insufferable brat, I see," Lady Catherine sniffed.

"Aunt Catherine, is this really necessary?" Darcy asked, shifting his feet uncomfortable.

Elizabeth suddenly remembered the letter that had been sent to her husband by his aunt. Whatever had been written in that letter was the reason why Lady Catherine was here today and why Darcy didn't want Lady Catherine in her room. But she had to find out what was going once and for all. It had torn their little family up too much not to.

"I hear that you had written a rather extensive letter to my husband, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said, ignoring her sharp comment.

"You are indeed very perceptive, young lady, and indeed that is the reason I am here," Lady Catherine sniffed, as if she shouldn't have had to explain why she was here.

Elizabeth sat up straight. "And indeed, if you haven't noticed, it has caused a lot of grief for this family."

"Selfish girl! Do you even know what that letter was about?" Lady Catherine said crisply.

"Only that you have reprimanded my husband for something that he feels he didn't commit. He married me out of love and has been very happy with the decision," Elizabeth retorted.

"There is no such thing as true love, you silly girl. And nobody marries for love; it is out of convenience and duty to the family. You know how much disdain has come down onto this family because my nephew married you?" Lady Catherine said. "You have polluted the shades of Pemberely to a disgusting respite and I cannot even go past it in my carriage without seeing how low it has descended."

"Are you truly that blind and prejudice to believe that it was my cause to your shame, Lady Catherine?" Elizabeth asked, feeling her anger welling up. "The last I heard it was you, not me who has brought the family to shame. People were so offended by your low regard for your own nephew and daughter that they wished to keep you out entirely. The only reason they come to you now is for their respect to the memory of your husband and the title that he had unfortunately bestowed upon you."

"And you are supposed to exemplify good breeding! How dare you insult me and muddy my husband's name!" Lady Catherine exploded.

"Aunt Catherine, that will be quite enough," Darcy exclaimed fearfully, taking a firm hold on his aunt's shoulder. "I will not tolerate such abuse towards my wife. She is your niece now and the mistress of Pemberely now. No rash words can undo what you wish to have undone."

Lady Catherine pulled away from her nephew and glared at him with utmost contempt. "You had known what your mother and I had arranged since you and your cousin's infancy, and yet you went against all of our wishes. I'm sure your mother has turned many times over in her grave since you married that poppycock!"

"She has indeed turned in her grave, mum, not over any action that I have done," Darcy said sternly. "She will be turning over the shameful behavior that you have shown towards me, my wife, and everyone that you have crossed since we married last year. Now, keep yourself controlled or I will have you escorted out. I do not wish anymore stress put upon this household."

Nothing was said for several moments. Elizabeth keep glanced back and forth between aunt and nephew. Both wore strained, angry expressions, their tension permeating the room and surely throughout the entire inn. Looking at Lady Catherine, Elizabeth couldn't help but think that the woman looked like a little child who was just told that she wouldn't be able to go to the Sunday church picnic.

Lady Catherine took a deep breath and turned slowly back around towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt herself tense against her ladyship's penetrating gaze. She knew that she was witty enough to pull herself through, but she wasn't so sure after her strange and upsetting bout this afternoon.

"I have every intention of redeeming the family reputation, Mrs. Darcy," Lady Catherine began.

"That shall be a fierce some thing to behold, indeed," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Do not trifle with me, Mrs. Darcy," Lady Catherine said.

Elizabeth bowed her head slightly. "Indeed I am sorry, madam, but I think the family reputation is quite solid thank you."

"Do not mock me, Elizabeth Darcy," Lady Catherine said dangerously.

Elizabeth said nothing. It was best not to trifle with the woman for too long, or Lady Catherine would certainly do something and it wouldn't be pretty.

"As you know, Elizabeth, this family needs to carry on the honor through our future children. I have told this to your husband. If you do not conceive a child, Mrs. Darcy, and a male child at that, you will be at risk for scandal and shame."

"I highly doubt that a barren woman could bring shame to the family so easily, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth said sharply. "There are many respectable women in high society who never had children."

"But they are from high society, and therefore know how to gain respect without much effort," Lady Catherine exclaimed.

"And therein lies my proof of what was mentioned earlier," Elizabeth said smugly.

Lady Catherine seethed. "I have never been treated thus in all my life!" She turned to Darcy. "Remember what I have said, Darcy, you might be depending upon it to save yourself from this outrage."

"If it does indeed come to that, it will be a comfort to know that I will go down in happiness," Darcy stated.

Without another word, Lady Catherine rushed out of the room, muttering under her breath of what the world is coming to and never been so badly treated in her life. As soon as she left, Darcy rushed to Elizabeth's bedside, and sitting down on the edge of the bed, he traced his wife's face lovingly.

"I am sorry that you had to endure my aunt's wrath after such a trying day, my love," Darcy said, concern edged in his voice. "I hope she hasn't upset you so."

Elizabeth smiled. "Nothing could upset me as long as you are here, Darcy, and by my side. I think she is still rather bitter about how the situation played out in the end and just wants to give us grief."

"Indeed. And you have not muddied the family name, Lizzy. Everybody loves you as their own. Even Lady Catherine's daughter finds you a pleasure to be around."

Elizabeth laughed. "That is indeed a comfort to know. I hope that you do not expect me to produce children left and right as if I were cattle or something of the sort."

Darcy shook his head. "No indeed. If we do have a litter of children beneath our feet, they will be there out of sheer love."

Elizabeth rose out of her pillows and rested her forehead against her husband's. "If they are indeed born out of love, then you are a very lucky man, my husband."

Darcy looked at her inquisitively. "What are you saying, my Lizzy?"

Elizabeth kissed Darcy gently on the lips before pulling away. "I am to be expecting a child in a few months' time. The doctor has informed me of thus when I woke up this morning."

Darcy's face broke from confusion and he broke out in a wide grin. "I'm going to be a father?"

"You are indeed," Elizabeth said, unable to stop smiling. Darcy's happiness was contagious.

"This is indeed wonderful news!" Darcy said excitedly, jumping up from the bed. "I must write a letter to Georgiana and Bingley, and then we must make haste home and make preparations. Then we must celebrate!"

"If you insist," Elizabeth said.

Darcy leaned known and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead. "Get some rest, Lizzy. I do not want you to make any more strain than necessary. I don't believe it! My Lizzy with a child! I shall be a father!"

Without another word, Darcy rushed out of the room, leaving Elizabeth in silence. And finally, for what seemed like the first time in a long time, Elizabeth could rest in happiness and peace, knowing her husband would never leave her disappointed.

--

**Author's Note:** After much anticipation on everybody's part, I have finally managed to write the next chapter for this story and a long one at that. I hope it flows with the rest of the story and has satisfied everybody's curiosity for the time being. Thank you to those who have reviewed, I never expected such a response for this story, but I am happily surprised. I will try and not let this story become one of those "dead" stories that are never finished and keep it going until the end.

But alas, life gets in the way, so the progress might be a little slow. Please be patient and I will get the chapters out as soon and fast as I can and as it is convenient .


	11. Chapter 11

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Eleven

The next few weeks flew by as if in a dream. Ever since that fateful day when Elizabeth found out that she was pregnant, the household had been in a whir of motion, getting everything ready for the baby. It was all so exhausting, but it made Elizabeth feel strangely satisfied. Indeed it was for a joyful end.

But there was one thing that was troubling Elizabeth, and that was her older sister, Jane. Nobody had heard from her much, despite the fact that she lived so close to home, or at least towards Longbourn estate. Darcy had promised Elizabeth that he would stop by the Bingley estate to see if everything was ok, but this did nothing to reassure Elizabeth's feelings. She wished to see her sister for herself.

Strolling alongside the shoreline, Elizabeth sighed thoughtfully. Despite her longing to see her sister, she was also afraid. Afraid of what her sister was becoming or what Bingley was doing to cause the lack of communication.

"Mrs. Darcy," someone called out.

Elizabeth turned around, looking for the source of the voice. She smiled brightly when she saw Mrs. Reynolds coming up over the hill. It was always a pleasure to see the older woman; she brought a smile to everyone's face she came across.

"I might have known you were out here, Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds said when she reached Elizabeth.

"I am very fond of walking," Elizabeth replied.

"And don't we all know it," Mrs. Reynolds said with a laugh.

Elizabeth smiled shyly as she wound a tangle of hair around her finger. Was it all so obvious about her wants, needs and desires?

"Mrs. Darcy, indeed you are fairly glowing," Mrs. Reynolds exclaimed. "I do believe that the coming of your child is something you are looking foreword to with great happiness."

Elizabeth was fairly surprised at this statement and frowned thoughtfully. She would have thought that all pretense of happiness would have been evaporated by now with the loom of all the work that came with the expectancy of a child, as well as the worries of family matters. Surely this 'glow' that Mrs. Reynolds was thinking of couldn't possibly cover everything.

"Oh, I fear I have upset you, madam," Mrs. Reynolds said in alarm. "I have spoken out of turn. I beg your pardon."

Elizabeth smiled suddenly and shook her head. "No, madam, do not worry yourself over me. I was only thinking about everything that is to be done before the child is born. It is such a daunting task."

Mrs. Reynolds smiled uncertainly, still not convinced with Elizabeth's words of comfort. "Indeed it is a daunting task, madam, but you are well taken care of and things are going according to plan. There is not much for you to worry about."

Elizabeth laughed, her clear voice ringing through the trees. "Except perhaps for the act of childbirth, I daresay. I am not looking foreword to the pain."

"It will be nothing, my dear, once you set your gaze upon the babe," Mrs. Reynolds said. "I must say, I've born three children of my own and the pain is nothing once you've laid your eyes on their beautiful faces. The wonder never ceases, no matter how many children you bear."

"I hope you are right."

Mrs. Reynolds laid a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Trust me; it will all turn out right in the end. Worries cannot stay in one place for long."

Elizabeth gazed into the older woman's eyes, no longer sure whether she meant the child or other private matters. She didn't doubt that Mrs. Reynolds probably suspected the troubles that existed in Elizabeth's family, particularly between Jane and Mr. Bingley.

Before she could say anything, Mrs. Reynolds pulled gently on Elizabeth's arms. "We have chattered here too long, I am afraid, Mrs. Darcy, and that wasn't my intent on coming out here to find you in the middle of your walk. Mr. Darcy wishes to see you and have a private talk."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow inquisitively. "Whatever for? If he so wanted to talk to me, why didn't he come out here and look for me himself?"

Mrs. Reynolds shook her head. "Great men like your husband are hard to figure out, madam. Often their reasons have nothing to do with what we expect. We must allow them their sense of propriety at times, whether it makes sense or not. Men will be men."

_And Mr. Darcy most of all_, Elizabeth thought to herself, but said nothing. As Mrs. Reynolds just so stated, men will be men and sometimes all a woman can do is to let them be, no matter how confusing.

--

**Author's Note:** I must apologize once again for the lack of updating. College allows little time for one to have any free time to do one's pleasures, so please forgive me. And once again I thank all those who have reviewed and are waiting patiently for me to update. It will get done, I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Twelve

Elizabeth found her husband in his study, bent studiously and unaware of her presence. She couldn't help but chuckle under her breath at the sight of him. Probably reading letters of business or in the very least, writing one. It was something that was constant with Mr. Darcy—great men like him were always writing letters of business. Though she valued her independence highly, she didn't relish the idea of some things that came with it. Business was one of those factors and she was glad to leave that lot up to the men in her life.

Elizabeth pressed her hand gently against her mouth and cleared her throat. She was instantly reminded of Mr. Collins, her dreaded cousin. He had constantly cleared his throat as if doing so would make him seem more distinguished, but to Elizabeth and her sisters, the act seemed rather crude and annoying. Elizabeth quickly pulled her hand from her mouth and pulled it behind her back, clasping it with her other hand. She didn't want to appear ridiculous.

Darcy turned at the noise and smiled happily when he saw his wife framing the doorway. To him, she was the epitome of an angel and every night before falling asleep he thanked his lucky stars that Elizabeth decided to marry him instead of Wickham. He wouldn't know the depths of suffering if circumstances happened otherwise.

Dropping his quill onto the desk, Darcy rose and went over to Elizabeth and hugged her gently, yet passionately. Brushing his lips against hers, he pulled away and traced her face as if it were a dream. Elizabeth smiled up at him, happy to be in his company. He always did this, as if she were delicate and needed care for. With a child on the way, that perception probably deepened further.

"My dear Lizzy, I am glad to see you well," Darcy exclaimed with happiness. "I wondered if you had forgotten that I had summoned you here. I was about to come out and fetch you myself."

"I wondered why you didn't come out to fetch me in the first place," Elizabeth stated, a faint blush rising on her cheeks at Darcy's attentions.

Darcy chuckled softly at Elizabeth's reaction and shook his head. "I've had some letters of business to tend to and I couldn't bring myself away. They couldn't be ignored."

Elizabeth smiled. "Letters of business can never be ignored, I am sure."

"And I see pregnancy hasn't softened your tongue any," Darcy said.

Elizabeth's face darkened at the comment and Darcy immediately reached out and touched her face lovingly. Elizabeth turned away, not wishing for Darcy's affections. She felt offended by his comment and wondered why he had the nerve to say such a thing to her in her presence. Yet at the same time, she felt ashamed for being so offended. Pregnancy didn't soften her tongue—it only made it sharper.

"Lizzy, I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Darcy pleaded. "I know how much pressure you're feeling because of my aunt and it doesn't help that being pregnant was an unexpected surprise. It can be quite overwhelming, especially what with your sister—"

"What is it that you wanted, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, turning to glare at her husband.

Darcy took a step back from his wife, astonished at her sharp tongue. She never intended to hurt anybody with her quick mind and quicker tongue, but this was intentional. Was it right for him to put her into even more pressure?

"Lizzy." Darcy paused, hesitating. Elizabeth arched her eyebrow inquisitively, so he decided to continue on. "I have received a message from your sister, Jane. She has agreed to stay with us for a while until we figure out what is going on in this mess. She has also asked of me to visit her husband for a few weeks I have agreed to these terms and sent her a letter saying so. I hope that you are not offended with me leaving for a while."

Elizabeth shook her head. "What must be done has to be done. I do not like being parted from you for any length of time. But Jane is my sister and I wish for her to be happy. If it is anything to do with Mr. Bingley I wish to know the cause of it at once and have it repaired immediately. Jane will be a comfort for me while she is here, something that is greatly needed."

Darcy nodded his agreement. "It is settled then, love."

"When are you expected to leave?"

"As soon as Jane comes, this is to say in a couple of weeks. It couldn't have been any sooner," was the reply.

Elizabeth nodded, her thoughts wandering. Only a couple of weeks to prepare herself to tell Jane of the new addition to the Darcy household. She hadn't told Jane this little piece of news, wanting to tell her beloved older sister of the news. Elizabeth hadn't even told her own family, worried that the news would somehow circulate back to Jane. She didn't know how Jane would react to the pregnancy, but Elizabeth didn't have any other choice. She would find out soon enough.

"Are you quite all right, Lizzy?" Darcy asked, his face clouded over with worry.

Elizabeth managed a smile for her husband and nodded. "Yes, I am quite alright. I was just thinking of all the things that I must accomplish before Jane arrives."

This time Darcy laughed loudly, his laughter reverberating through the room. "I am sure that you will manage everything just perfectly. If you can handle my dreaded aunt for several weeks, you can manage your own sister."

Darcy wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. "Do not worry about a thing," he whispered in her ear. "Everything will turn out for the better, you can count on that. Don't worry about the follies of others. People can be quite fools when it comes to society rules."

Elizabeth buried her face into her husband's chest, relishing the comforting feeling that the moment brought her. Darcy always had a way to make her feel better no matter how crummy she treated him. As she breathed in his scent and held him, Elizabeth decided to make an effort to curb her tongue. It would only get her into trouble one day.

Darcy pulled away from Elizabeth and looked into her eyes. "Now, what were you doing before I so rudely interrupted you?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I was taking a walk, you know how fond I am of walking."

Darcy held out his hand. "Let's finish taking that walk together, shall we? I am quite fond of walking, as well."

Elizabeth put her hand in his. "Agreed."

Without further encouragement, the two of them headed out, in no other world but their own. All was well, if but for only a moment.

--

**Author's Note:** Once again I apologize for the lack of updating. As many of you know, life gets in the way and updating gets put onto the backburner. As everybody has heard every worn out excuse in the book known to man, I refuse to dole them out in this note. I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far and don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Thirteen

Elizabeth snuggled deeper, not wanting to get up. Darcy had left that morning with the dawn. He had come in and said goodbye to her, brushing his lips across her forehead. She had wanted to get up and watch him ride away, but he had insisted that she stay in bed. He would be home before she knew it, Darcy had promised, there would be no need to make a fuss about his leaving.

Elizabeth stretched an arm above her head. But even a few weeks seemed like an eternity and she wished that they would pass with great haste. Her thoughts then turned to Jane. A letter came in the mail suggesting that her older sister would be there by the end of the week. A comforting, yet daunting task and Elizabeth had no idea how to handle it. She hadn't told Jane about the baby yet and wondered how she would take it.

Elizabeth threw the covers off in irritation and rose. Enough! When the opportunity comes, that will be the right opportunity to do so. The door opened and Mrs. Reynolds slipped in, and curtsied her respect. Elizabeth curtsied back, wondering what the older woman's intentions were.

"My dear Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Reynolds exclaimed, "I have news of your sister. She is to be here sooner than expected."

"How soon? I hadn't expected her to be here any sooner than Friday," Elizabeth said.

"Neither did the staff." Mrs. Reynolds straightened the end of her sleeve nervously. "She is to arrive this afternoon."

Elizabeth blinked in shock. So soon, she thought. So soon, and she had nothing prepared. Not the house, nor the staff about Jane's predicament (other than Mrs. Reynolds, of course). Least of all, she was not prepared for the emotional task that Jane's situation required on Elizabeth's part. She was younger than Jane, this was true, but in the last few weeks or so, it was as if the two of them had switched roles and Elizabeth had become the elder. Jane certainly couldn't handle it seemed, not in the last visit in which Elizabeth had seen the great sadness in her older sister, a retreat into something unattainable.

"My lady?" Mrs. Reynolds looked at her with fear. Elizabeth knew that the woman was worried. "What would you have this household do?"

Elizabeth decided to play her role and take charge. She would worry about Jane's emotional instability when she got here. "Get as much ready as you can, Mrs. Reynolds. Particularly Jane's bedroom quarters and the main rooms that we will be occupied in. And tell the kitchen staff to get dinner ready. Nothing too extravagant, mind you. I daresay Jane won't be up to much extravagance."

"As you wish my dear." Mrs. Reynolds turned to go, then paused. "Have I told you recently, Mrs. Darcy, what a blessing it is to have you in this house?"

Elizabeth smiled broadly. "More than once, if ever, my dear Mrs. Reynolds."

Mrs. Reynolds returned the smile. "I will inform the staff, mum."

Elizabeth's thoughts had already drifted away. Jane would be here sooner than expected. What was the cause of such urgency? Elizabeth shuddered and shook her head. She hoped it had nothing to do with Bingley, but one could never know.

Elizabeth got herself ready, her movements slow. She had become more sluggish of late, every movement deliberate and worn. Glancing down at her stomach, Elizabeth felt a smile flutter across her face as she rested her hand against her stomach. Already, a small bump was beginning to form and for once since the discovery of her pregnancy did Elizabeth feel excitement for the new member of her family. She wondered if the child would be a boy or a girl and then shrugged. It wouldn't matter as long as the babe was born out of love. The babe was Mr. Darcy's, and that was all that mattered.

The morning passed in a haze. The staff was in a flurry, trying to get everything done that needed to be completed. As much as Mrs. Reynolds protested, Elizabeth insisted to be a part of it all, wanting to make sure everything was going the way that she wanted to. By early afternoon, Elizabeth sunk into the chair in front of the fireplace, exhausted.

"You have outdone yourself, Lizzy," a voice called out from across the room.

Elizabeth smiled wearily at Georgiana and beckoned her to come and sit next to the fire with her. "I never expected that the running of such a place would take so much effort."

Georgiana sat down on the settee across from Elizabeth. "It is trying in the best of circumstances. But you are expecting, my dear sister. It is a circumstance that requires much rest. You aren't like you were otherwise."

"And how did you come to know so much?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You have no younger siblings to base your knowledge upon."

Georgiana chuckled. "When one is under the eye of the great Mrs. Reynolds, you tend to get a scrap of everything."

"But of course."

Georgiana smoothed the seat beside her and sighed heavily. Elizabeth looked at her curiously. She never saw the girl look so serious and wondered what had got her dander up.

"Is there something the matter, Georgiana?"

Georgiana smiled sadly. "How do you think Jane will be when she arrives?"

"Same as she's always been, I gather."

"Do you think so, really? Don't think me to be so daft as to believe that, Lizzy. I have heard you and my brother speak enough times to know that something is amiss. She is almost like a sister to me and I am worried about her, as well."

Elizabeth sat up straighter. "I don't know. I don't know what to think. I don't want to believe that Mr. Bingley could be anything less than pleasant and the perfection of Jane's dreams. But one can often make the wrong assumptions. I know I have. But I hope against all hope that I have not made the wrong assumptions in this case. Jane is too dear to my heart."

"I hope not, either. My brother and Mr. Bingley have been good friends for as long as I can remember. I don't doubt that has made the wrong choice in this matter. Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding."

"Oh, Georgiana, don't you think ill of anybody?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have yet to come to that conclusion about anybody. Except for Mr. Wickham, of course, and that is an affair I do not wish to speak of."

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. The two of them had never discussed the circumstances of Mr. Wickham, or the ones under which led her younger sister Lydia to her demise in good society. She never knew how to broach the subject.

"Georgiana, I—"

"Mrs. Darcy?"

Elizabeth looked up and rose when she saw Mrs. Reynolds at the door. Beside her, Georgiana also rose; her hands clasped behind her back.

"Your sister has arrived. I would expect that you would like to greet her personally."

Elizabeth smiled. "But of course. You know me too well, Mrs. Reynolds." She started for the door, Georgiana close behind her. Mrs. Reynolds clasped Elizabeth tightly by the arm.

"I would watch your step, Mrs. Darcy. Your sister seems to have a temperament to shoot daggers."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I will take heed, Mrs. Reynolds, but I assure you, all will be fine. She is just road weary and anyway, she is my sister. She will come to her senses soon enough."

Mrs. Reynolds bowed her head. "But of course, madam. Perhaps I was too hasty in judgment."

Elizabeth gave a curt nod. Without another word, she swept out of the room to meet her beloved sister, wondering what sort of mishaps would ensue in the next several weeks.

--

**Author's Note:** I thank all those who have been waiting patiently for me to update. I hope it will get better, but I ask once again for your patience. And thank you for reviewing, it really does encourage a person to keep writing.


End file.
